


Real Wrath of God Stuff

by lightshinesthru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel on Man romance, BTW the angst train always takes you to a happy ending when I'm the conductor, Explicit Language, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, M/M, Mild Language, Seriously i'm going to hell, Sexy Times, all boarding the angst train step right up...toot toot, dean and cas should probably talk more, inappropriate use of biblical figures, just lots of grown up language, probably, probably some self-loathing because it is supernatural, so should sam and gabe, there will be lots more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightshinesthru/pseuds/lightshinesthru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel are hunters. They have a guardian angel, maybe even more than one. My take on a Reverse Verse Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some spoilers mixed in so read at your own risk. I'm thinking this may be a longer multi-chapter story so please tell me your thoughts or feedback. The rating is for future smut if I continue.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Dean watched as the circle of holy fire lit up around the creature. The figure arched a brow at the trio. 

“Someone finally did their homework, I see. What gave me away?”

“You've got way to much juice for anything but an angel. Problem is, I still don’t know who you are.” Dean watched the tall figure warily. Dean didn’t like mysteries. He was straightforward and preferred things be spelled out clearly. This being was a huge mystery and had been present in the hunters’ lives for years. There were very few creatures in creation that had this level of power. It rivaled that of other deities, probably even surpassed their power. 

“Don’t you, brother? I think you have a very good idea about who I am, but you’re afraid of what it means if you’re right. And you should be afraid.” The holy fire lit the man’s face and allowed shadows to play across his features creating an almost demonic visage. It was almost too fun to play with this group. Even Gabriel looked somber, and that was a rare occurrence. 

“Who are you?” Castiel was tired of this game. This angel or demon, or whatever he was had screwed with them for years and he was done. 

“I have so many names. I've been around for eons.” 

“Fuck this mysterious stranger bullshit. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You.” Gabriel was done with this guy. He had been done with him at the college, then at the Mystery Spot, and now this stupid TV Land shit. 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, none of you have any family left. Well, Dean does but he turned his back on them for you two. Do you have any idea what he sacrificed for you? Of course you don’t. You just take and take, you never bother to ask what the cost is for the ones that help you. Father, sometimes I don’t think He realized what selfish little things He created.” 

“Last chance to answer or I light you up.” Gabriel glared at the tall figure, nothing but loathing visible. 

The man dropped his smirk, dropped the whole act. He was tired. A grace deep weariness that never ended. He felt his loneliness settle into his vessel. If he had a soul he imagined it would be a battered and scarred thing, hideous to look upon. The things he had done in his father’s name were beyond redemption, but he knew his role and he performed it so well. Father, were he present, could not find fault. He spent his existence protecting humans and his family. But this was what they saw, a monster. Something that needed to be killed, and they were right to see that. He was a monster and he had oceans worth of blood on his hands. In order to be a protector, he had to be a murderer. It was his role. 

“They call me Samael.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not possible.” Dean breathed out a horrified response.

“And yet here I stand, brother.” The horror and disgust he could feel rolling off his younger brother made him ache. He was never accepted by the Host and wasn’t filthy enough to pal around in Hell. Though he had his connections in that realm as well. Far be it for Sam to limit his network.

“I’ve never heard of you.” Sam smiled sadly at Gabriel but it was Dean that addressed Gabriel’s unspoken question. “You wouldn’t have, at least not by that name. He was an archangel, one of the darkest angels in the Host, except for Lucifer.”

“You might know me better by one of my titles, they were so formal in early years. I’m Samael, the Angel of Death. I am also the Sword of God and the first angel ever made by my father. You can call me Sam, if you like.”

“Holy fuck.” Gabriel breathed.

“Tempting, little human. Very tempting.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled darkly at the blush staining Gabriel’s cheeks. He knew the man had few hang ups when it came to sex, but Sam had been around since the creation of the universe and he had certainly earned his reputation for debauchery, if nothing else.

“Back to the point, if you please. Why have you been following us, for years it would seem?”

Sam smiled at Castiel, leave it to him to drag things back to the topic at hand. He was a singularly intense individual. It certainly didn’t escape Sam’s notice the way Dean moved slightly in front of the hunter when Sam turned his focus on the man.

“Seriously? Wow, either you three are the thickest people I’ve ever met or I’m losing my touch.”

“Answer him…brother. If you are even Samael.”

“Dean, I’m hurt you don’t even know your older brother.” With a glare from the trio he huffed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.  “I’ve been trying to help you morons. I mean you’re clearly the three most incompetent guys I’ve ever met and yet you somehow manage to land on your feet. I suppose it’s a family trait.”

"Help us?” Gabriel sputtered. He had to have heard that wrong. This tall drink of fuckable had been messing with them for years and he thought he was helping?

“Please explain how you feel you have been helping. I assure you it has not seemed like help. I might venture to call it psychological warfare and torture.” Castiel cocked his head to side seeming to be genuinely curious rather than the sarcastic ass he was.

Sam scratched his chin and considered his answer. Sure some of the things he had done had been slightly questionable, but he had never actually hurt any of them. He had in fact, gone out of his way to help them. “Weeeelll, for starters I never physically harmed any of you. I mean apart from the game show just now. Awkward. But really, that wasn’t me, just your choices manifesting consequences. I'll even throw in this free piece of advice, it’s important you don’t work with the angels. Dean is the exception to that rule. They are lying manipulative bastards who are ignoring our Father’s first most basic command.”

“Ballsy of you, calling out the other flying dicks. Because you have fucked with us more often than any of them.”

“You would be wrong there Gabriel. Dean, if he felt like being completely honest with you, he could tell you at length how often your lives have been fucked with by my brothers and sisters. Your very existence is the culmination of eons of planning.” Dean glared at him when he felt the eyes of the hunters shift towards him. He glanced at Cas who looked pained and Gabriel who looked pissed and weary, like he knew it was just a matter of time before Dean fucked them over too.

“Dean?” Cas looked wounded and it made Dean want to punch the asshole for sharing that little fact. 

“Yes, _Dean_? You’re so ready to let me take all the blame. Don’t you know sharing is caring? Or are you still afraid of Big Bad Michael?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Dean growled. "Hmmm, been there done that, for decades actually. It got boring after a while. Don’t you agree Castiel?” Castiel blushed when the two men looked at him oddly.

“Oh, I thought you knew little Castiel was…bendy.”

“Dude, TMI.”

Gabriel looked freaked out and Dean looked…interested. Sam could so work with that. He did love a good matchmaking scheme. Well not really, but Father, he would bite the bullet to get those two to finally admit their feelings.

“If we could return to the salient issue. Dean, what is he talking about?”

“Cas, it’s a long story okay.”

“But it’s true. Isn’t it? I mean I knew you were keeping things from us, but I never guessed it was as much as he’s saying.” Gabriel shook his head.

“So are you fellas gonna let me out?” Sam fixed his smirk back in place. He could probably get out without their help, but it would be annoying.

“If you’re such a badass you should be able to get yourself out.” Gabriel turned and started to leave with Castiel and Dean followed. He guessed it was time for their little confab about Dean’s half-truths and Heaven’s manipulations. Sam had designated himself their protector, so he hated to hurt his brother, but Castiel and Gabriel deserved the truth. Once they knew everything, they could begin to truly trust one another. When that happened, no force in Heaven, Hell, or in-between could stop them. Sam sighed and watched as Castiel and Dean walked out of the building. Gabriel lingered for a moment as they headed to the car. He glanced back at Sam and pulled the fire alarm on the wall setting off the sprinklers in the building. Sam smiled at him before blinking out of the building. He stayed close to the trio but remained hidden, even from Dean, because as Gabriel pointed out he was a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I seem to focus more on dialogue than description. Which I will try to improve. Also I think Sam is pretty far out of character. I see him as being a slightly more angsty version of Gabriel from the series. I'm sure the Sam we all know and love will start coming through, but at this point he's still working a facade and there are pieces that the others don't know yet that will explain a bit more about him. Or that's my intention. Happy reading and always concrit is highly encouraged also comments are love and food for the writer's soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is slightly filler. I cut out quite a bit of stuff that was just re-hashing the show because I'm assuming most of the readers are familiar with the cannon events. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but sometimes you just have to let it ride. No beta so mistakes are on me. 
> 
> Also thank you so much to everyone who is reading, bookmarking, and giving kudos! You're too kind. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy and I love comments so drop one or two off if you'd like.
> 
> Also I don't own the boys, more is the pity, but occasionally I dust them off and make them dance for my amusement. I am evil. *Bwahahahaha!!!!*

The trio arrived back at the latest fleabag no-tell motel in whatever bumfuck part of the country they were this week. The walls were a sickly green that was in no way improved by the harsh yellow lighting. Sam leaned against the wall shielding his presence and trying to avoid a headache from the hideous color scheme the dive seemed determined to inflict on its paying guests.

 

Cas and Gabe took chairs and Dean paced around the middle of the room. He realized he should stop because the carpet was already worn and covered in years of filth and broken dreams. He supposed it wasn’t really the carpet that was bothering him. Thanks to that bastard who called himself Dean’s older brother he was going to have to spill about everything. While he didn’t feel much loyalty to the Host, he did feel it for these men, especially Cas. He was concerned they wouldn’t have any use for him once they knew everything. Given his role, he couldn’t fault them for any anger they might feel. He realized some time ago that the “I was just doing my job” or “I was following orders” never held up if the orders were shit to begin with.

 

“Alright Dean-o, spill. What the fuck was the big winged dick talking about?”

 

He sighed, this was going to royally suck. But he had known it would come out sooner or later.

 

“So you know you’re vessels. You were chosen to host two of the most powerful beings ever created. But what you don’t know is that the Host have been manipulating the timelines to get the two of you born since Adam and Eve. You two are basically the reincarnations of Cain and Abel. Well, Cain isn’t dead, but that’s not relevant to you at this moment. The Host has worked through the centuries cultivating the perfect vessels for Michael and Lucifer to have the ultimate Thunderdome event.”

“What is a Thunderdome?”

 

“Really, Cassie? Two men enter, one man leaves? I’m going to disown you one day.”

 

“You know I hate when you call me that. Castiel or Cas, is it really that difficult Gabriel?” The two men glared at one another having an argument without speaking. There were raised eyebrows, glares, and frowns exchanged before Castiel huffed and Gabriel grinned apparently having won the argument. 

 

“So Heaven’s been pairing off our ancestors? Weirdest matchmaking story ever, and you’re saying we’re descendants of Adam and Eve. What in the actual fuck Dean? That would have been nice to know. Any other details you’d care to share about our family or lives?”

 

Dean looked down and it was enough. They knew that wasn’t the worst of what he had to tell them. “So I want to preface this by saying I thought I was doing what was right. Zachariah and Uriel, among others told me it was Father’s will.”

 

Gabriel and Castiel shared a look. Sam watched the scene unfold. He really wished this didn’t have to happen. It could break all of these men, but sometimes bad things had to happen to pave the way for better things.

 

Dean told them about the Azazel, their mother’s deal, everything. He spilled every secret he’d sworn to protect. “I was forced to wait to raise you from Hell. Zachariah only sent me with a handful of angels. Once you broke, it didn’t matter when you were raised. You were needed for Michael, but you had already broken the first seal. He could have retrieved you from Hell when he needed you. And we knew about the Demon Blood. We could have stopped this at so many points. _I_ could have stopped this, but I believed I was doing my Father’s will. I’m sorry for everything. I know it isn’t enough, but I will do everything I can to help you stop the Apocalypse.”  

 

Gabe and Cas sat staring at Dean, unsure what to do or say. What Dean said had shaken them to their core. The only angel they believed was on their side had been complicit in their manipulation from the beginning. Cas felt the betrayal cut through him. He cared for Dean, trusted him as much as he trusted Gabriel, but to hear this. He glanced at Gabe and saw him building up to an outburst.

 

“You sorry sack of shit! I should kill you and you better pray to whatever absentee asshole you believe in that I don’t find a way to do that anytime soon.” Gabe felt a rage unlike any he’d experienced. They could have pulled him out of hell. Anytime. But they left him and the things he had done. The awful and horrible acts that he spent increasing amounts of alcohol consuming to forget, they could have stopped it whenever they wanted.

 

“I’m out of here. Don’t bother coming back anytime soon.” Gabe slammed the door to the hotel room and slid behind the wheel of his car. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles white and fought down the beginnings of a panic attack. Or something like that, he didn’t have much experience with anything along those lines. His chest felt heavy and his breathing was ragged. Fuck his eyes were damp. He swiped a hand over his face and started the car. He wasn’t going to cry like a little bitch. Gabriel didn’t fucking cry. He got drunk and fought or fucked out his feelings like he was raised to do.

 

Dean and Castiel watched Gabe leave. The angel winced at the door slamming. He was surprised it didn’t crack the door frame with the amount of force he used.

 

“I’m sorry Cas. I should have done it differently, but I have been trying to make it up to you and I will.”

 

“Gabriel is correct. You should leave. We will contact you when we’re ready to speak.”

 

“Cas, please don’t do this. It’s dangerous for the two of you right now.”

 

“Indeed. And whose fault is that? We did not ask for this fate. You left my brother in hell! How can I trust you?” Castiel felt a deep anger and betrayal. This being whom he trusted was one of the causes of their pain. The bitterest knowledge was that Gabriel could have been saved before everything escalated but Dean left him to suffer. The hotel room felt smaller and Castiel knew he had to leave.

 

“Cas…”

 

“I need space and you need to leave. I never believed that Samael would be right about something like this. Perhaps we trusted the wrong angel.” Castiel knew that it was a 'low blow' as Gabe would say, but he could not find it in himself to care. He left the room, albeit without the dramatic door slam. The night air was cold and his breath misted as he walked away from the motel. He saw a neon sign ahead that promised some release for his feelings.

 

Inside the motel room, Dean collapsed onto the side of the bed. He had fucked things up pretty royally. He felt another presence a moment before he heard a voice he was quickly coming to loathe. 

 

“Well, I think that went as well as one would expect.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plottiness will pick up at bit. I do have some of this planned out and some I'm still letting percolate. These boys just change their minds sometimes about what they think is happening. 
> 
> A note about Sam, I know he's OOC. Honestly I feel like Gabe is the only one not OOC. I see Sam as sort of like he was when he was soulless, but more as a result of what he's been through not because he doesn't care. Also as you guys will see, there are some pretty serious leanings toward Sam/Dean and it's explicitly stated. There is a whole back story to their relationship and that will be explored. I have some idea about how the relationship dynamics will play out, but I don't want to spoil everything too early. Suffice it to say if you are super uncomfortable with 'brotherly love' then you should read at your own risk. Also next chapter will be my first foray into smut, at least the smut that I let people read. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading and leaving kudos. As always please feel free to leave comments or critiques. Happy Reading!

"Why the fuck would you set me up like that?" Dean launched himself at Sam and grabbed his neck. The taller angel arched a brow in amusement at Dean’s apparently feeble display of force. Growling Dean knocked Sam’s head against the wall looking for some reaction that wasn’t totally patronizing.

 

The older angel looked almost bored with the display, "Please, we both know I could take you with no hands and less than half my Grace. As for the why, mainly because they deserve to know. They've been fucked over more times than hooker. Besides you shouldn't have lied to them in the first place."

 

"That's rich coming from you of all people. How many times have you messed with them?" Even if Dean agreed with the statement, he knew Sam, why was it so easy to think of his as ‘Sam’, had caused as much havoc with the brothers as anyone else.

 

"More than either of you know, but then I wasn't pretending to be their BFF was I? But I get why you're pissed. Don't worry, Cas will forgive you."

 

"How do you...that isn't the point."

 

"Oh, my mistake. I thought you were angsting over your epic gay love for Azazel's kid. Which by the way brother, is so you. I never understood why you were so worried about gender. Men and women each have their merits. And a warm wet mouth is about as gender neutral as you can get."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He hadn’t been that obvious, had he? Cas never said anything. Though Gabe sometimes gave him a smug and knowing look, but that was sort of a default expression for the older hunter.

 

"Dude, I'm talking about you and you're weirdness about gender. Though it was nice of you to waive that rule when we hooked up. You do choose the prettiest vessels. Where did you pick up this one up?" 

 

Sam leaned in brushing a surprisingly soft thumb over Dean’s plush lips. And in the unending strangeness of the day he fought not to dart out his tongue towards the digit. He glanced up at Sam and there was a hunger and knowing look. The younger angel took a step back, and convinced himself it wasn't sadness in the other being’s gaze. Highly unlikely since Sam was the template for sociopathy, "In Texas. Kid wanted to be an actor."

 

"But when angels call..."

 

"Why do you keep talking like we know each other?" Dean was looking for almost any way to redirect this increasingly strange and uncomfortable conversation. 

 

Sam looked down at Dean and saw no recognition. He hoped at first it was due to Castiel and Gabriel being present but his brother truly didn't seem to know him. He suspected, but couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the truth of what was in front of him, "Fucking dicks with wings. You really don't remember me at all, do you? Centuries, Dean. You were with me for centuries. How could you forget?" Sam tried to mask the pain with confusion. Because the latter was less personal. It didn't make sense that angels could lose memories.

 

"You're off your meds. I've never been to earth before."

 

"Bullshit Dean. You've always been different. You never really fit in with the other members of the Host. Always a little too independent, too reckless, to interested in humanity. Am I getting warm?"

 

"Your point?" He could not, would not validate anything Sam said.

 

"My _point_ Dean is you were never meant for whatever they had you doing. Father created you specifically to help me protect humanity from the supernatural elements in the world. 'Saving people, hunting things. The family business'. That's what you used to say. Then one day you left when there was a message telling to you to get your feathered ass to Heaven for some meeting. But you never came back. I tried to find out what happened but everyone blocked me. Eventually Michael booted my ass from Heaven entirely. Where have you been?"

 

"I was a foot soldier in Anna's garrison."

 

Sam swore in Enochian and several other dead langues. His brothers and sisters were complete douchebags. "You were bred to be a leader Dean. We were never meant to be a part of the regular Host. We were made to work outside of Heaven. Those fuckers better hope I never get back in or heads will roll. A fucking foot soldier. I trained you to rival Michael himself and we were meant to watch over Castiel and Gabriel."

 

"And the other stuff?" Because maybe if what Sam said was true then maybe these weird…inclinations weren’t a total betrayal of everything he believed in. Maybe if what he said was true it was vestiges of whatever they were in the past. If that was true though, how could he forget? Angels remembered everything, it shouldn’t be possible for him to forget especially centuries fighting and living on Earth.

 

"Dean, we traveled together among humans of course we fucked, each other and others. It was awesome, but don't worry I'm not trying to break up your love fest with Castiel. You two are adorable together. Plus, I'm not exactly striking out with the humans. Still, I have missed you brother." Sam felt a sudden pull. A call that lit up his Grace in a way would even have been visible to Dean. Not just a call, but a prayer. A request, though an insistent and rude one, but Sam would take what he could get. He had almost forgotten the feeling, or willfully ignored the memory. No one had prayed to him in several lifetimes. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation for a moment.

 

"Are you okay man?"

 

"Gabriel is praying to me. No one has done that in longer than I care to remember. Most people think I'm a demon. You summon demons you don't pray to them. I haven't felt a connection like this to Heaven and my Grace in...well a long time. I almost forgot what it was like."

 

Dean watched Sam and felt a pang of regret for him. He had been cut off from Heaven for a brief time and it was painful. But to have no one, to be entirely alone sounded like its own version of Hell. "You should go. He isn't very patient or polite."

 

"I appreciate that about him. He's...sassy. I've always liked that in humans. Though I've never really given him a reason to like me. So his rudeness is understandable. I'll return shortly. Any messages for your would be gay lover? No? Okay." Sam popped out before Dean could smack him.

 

“Bitch.” Dean admitted to himself at least, that it felt familiar. The echo of “Jerk” in his mind could have been a memory or the other angel projecting a thought. But it was a call and response that had the sensation of two beings who knew each other in every possible way. And that was a terrifying thought because if everything Sam said was true, then Heaven manipulated more than just the hunters. Dean fell into one of the chairs and felt with a certainty that things were just getting started.  


End file.
